Neptune opposition Mars
The opposition is focused more on your outer relationships with people, although inner projections are often the key to their problematic nature. As with the square aspect, there is the presence of the unconscious mind being activated by a frustrated Neptune, which lead to distortions in action and expression. Inner motivation is often unclear in respect of its true nature, and often compulsive desires are hidden behind a façade so effectively that even you are often essentially unconscious of why you act in certain ways and way is actually making those decisive choices for you. Self-clarity can be difficult to achieve, especially in the areas of emotional and sexual desire, which can have a compulsive quality to them, and which can dominate your options. Those areas may become highly emphasised in your life, excessively so and out of a healthy proportion and perspective. You probably lack trust and faith in life. Suspicion is a constant companion, and you see others through such a filter, yet this is often mainly composed of your own nature projected out like a shadow over the world. How can you trust yourself when you do not fully comprehend your own motivations and desires for actions? Yet you often mean well, but yare let down by your own tendencies of secrecy and manipulation. Your own attitudes are reflected back at you, so that mutual suspicion is often created, and you lose even more trust in people. Sometimes you tend to withdraw from social activity due to this. A refinement in how you choose to assert yourself may be necessary, as well as a withdrawal of these conditioning negative characteristics. Confronting reality is essential, so that, by acceptance, a more realistic balance in relationships can emerge - one where your desires are less dominant and threatening, and where the emotional dimension is more integrated and explored. This will help to modify and redirect the blocked Neptune energy so that relationships become deeper, more satisfying and a bridge to renew your experience of social relating. Evaluating your ambitions in life can be more productive once the projections are being withdrawn, and using intellect and common sense can be more effective in realising them than following a path of glamour and compulsive desires which, whilst perhaps temporarily exciting, leads to a dissipation of your self and your objectives. Avoidance of unnecessary stimulants is also wise, as these will not help; and a more perceptive insight into the nature of glamour and illusion will also be highly beneficial. This is especially so if you have become involved in the occult or spiritual realms of life, where there are always many candidates to take advantage of those who are more gullible and susceptible to the power of 'secret knowledge'. Those how have the desire to be 'special' are often abused physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually. The nature and quality of your relationships can be transformed, provided that you deal with those problematic areas of your inner nature, trust, emotions, sexuality and illusions. Perceiving how you can negatively condition your experience is the key to realising how you can positively transform it too.